Dudely Do-Wrong
by Little-Pandemonium
Summary: Gordon wants to rile Alan up, so naturally hilarity ensues.


**This is a funny little story I wrote a while back, but I thought I'd upload it for your own amusement.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds or Dudley Do-Right!**

* * *

"Two words: Snidely Whiplash."

Virgil blinked as he looked up from his drawing. "What?"

"You heard me." Gordon grinned, rubbing his hands together deviously. "We're gonna do a Snidely Whiplash and hijack Tin Tin!"

" _What_?" Virgil repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Come on, you _must_ know who Snidely Whiplash is. Haven't you ever heard Grandma talk about him? He was from one of her favourite TV shows when she was a little girl."

Virgil nodded his head, "Yeah, I know that. But what- why do you want to hijack Tin Tin?"

"Because I'm bored and want to annoy Alan?" Came Gordon's quickfire response. "I've thought up a perfect plan and I've decided that I want to execute it today, since we've had no rescues in a while and I feel like creating some chaos."

"Well, good luck with that then." Virgil rolled his eyes, returning his attention back to his sketchbook.

"What do you mean, _good luck_? You're helping me!" Gordon grinned, patting his brother on top of his head, causing him to frown deeply.

"What? Why?"

"I want to test Alan's love for Tin Tin and obviously I can't do it alone, so I'm enrolling you into the school of mayhem and mischief, bro! Come on, get your butt up!" Gordon enthused, grabbing his brother's sketchbook and holding it out of his reach. "Besides, I'm holding this hostage until you do as I ask, so you don't really have a say in this."

Virgil groaned and looked up at the aquanaut, folding his arms defiantly. His younger sibling could be so infuriating at times. "I'm still not helping you."

"I'll tell Scott."

Virgil blinked. "You'll tell Scott what?"

Gordon smirked knowingly. "You know what."

Virgil's eyes widened as a sudden fear washed over him, recognizing what Gordon was referring to. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

Virgil sighed. "Fine. I'll help you with this little scheme of yours. But I'm only doing it to get my sketchbook back."

"Atta boy, Virg! Come on, let's get a move on."

Virgil sighed as Gordon dragged him up the terrace to where Scott was standing on the patio, leaning on the railings overlooking Kyrano's floral arrangements. He looked up when he saw Gordon approaching with Virgil in tow.

Seeing the unamused look on the artist's face, Scott knew that Gordon had something in mind, and that meant trouble.

"Hey fellas. What's up?"

"The sky," Gordon answered smugly, pushing a protesting Virgil towards Scott. Virgil scowled as he reached his older brother and folded his arms in frustration. Gordon's smile just grew bigger and he shot a wild look at his oldest brother.

"I have a plan."

"I thought as much. If it's a prank you're planning then shouldn't you be recruiting Alan instead of your brilliant older brothers?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not this time, ape face. I need you and Virgil in this one."

"Why?"

"Because reasons."

Scott rolled his eyes but decided to humour him, seeing as Virgil already seemed to have caved. "Alright, squirt, what do you want us to do?"

Gordon grinned and rubbed his hands together, feeling elated to have dragged his brothers so deep into his devious scheme.

This was going to be a fun day!

Alan was bored. There was no doubt about it.

He had spent most of the day in Thunderbird 3's silo with Brains doing general maintenance to the rocket's controls and had only just arrived back in the lounge. His father was in the kitchen with Grandma and after greeting the pair of them, Alan went to find Gordon.

Alan stepped out onto the balcony and looked down at the empty swimming pool, surprised to not see Gordon in it considering that the auburn haired man practically lived in it. Shrugging it off, Alan decided to go and see what Tin Tin was up to instead. He decided she'd make much better company, anyway.

He turned and walked back inside the lounge, noticing that it was eerily quiet. He raised an eyebrow at this and glanced around, preparing to be jumped by one of his brothers, but the pounce never came.

The blonde scratched his head and slowly started to make his way over to the seating area when he heard a squeal and a slap coming from down the corridor, along with footsteps running towards the lounge. Alan glanced up to see his eldest brother dart through the doorway with a squirming lump over his shoulder, and that squirming lump happened to be a certain crush of his.

"Tin Tin!" Alan yelled, jumping up quickly. The girl was dangling helplessly over Scott's shoulder and was looking just as confused as he was. "Scott, what are you doing to Tin Tin? Put her down this instant!" Alan frowned.

Scott just shook his head in amusement. "Sorry sprout, but I'm under strict orders not to release the prisoner until you admit defeat."

"Admit defeat? But Scott, I haven't done anything!"

"You'll have to take it up with the boss." Scott replied.

"And that boss is me!" A familiar, cocky voice entered the conversation.

Alan narrowed his eyes as a fancily dressed Gordon strutted into the lounge with Virgil in tow. The artist was looking truly miffed at being forced to help the aquanaut and had his arms folded.

Alan blinked at Gordon's striking appearance. "Um, Gordon?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you dressed as Snidely Whiplash?"

"Because Tin Tin is now our hostage!" He laughed, stroking his fake moustache, "Yep, that's right, bro, we've taken away your gal for the time being unless you admit a certain something!" Gordon's grin widened as Alan paled at the insinuation.

"But was the outfit change really necessary?" Virgil put in, backing up Alan's question.

Gordon adjusted his top hat. "Yes it was because I'm now in character, so shut up, Gus! We have business to attend to!" Gordon clicked his fingers and pointed at the patio, urging Scott to carry the girl outside. He and Virgil then followed behind, with Alan running after them.

"Okay then, now what, fish?" Scott asked, wincing as the blinding sunlight hit his weary eyes.

Gordon gave a cheeky smirk. "We must tie Tin Tin to something that damsels are often tied to!"

"Well there are no train tracks here so you can't exactly tie her to those." Virgil rolled his eyes.

"But we can do the next best thing! John, tie her to the diving board!"

Scott laughed. "If you haven't already noticed, bro, John's in space."

"Okay then... Virgil, you do it!" Gordon commanded, pushing his immediate older brother towards the pool. Virgil sighed and gently retrieved Tin Tin from Scott's shoulders and carried her over to the diving board.

"I'm really sorry about this honey. You know that Gordon's plans are usually a little crazy." He apologised as he placed her down on the board, beginning to wrap some pool rope around her.

"Don't worry, Virgil. It's nice playing damsel in distress for a change, usually it's Alan playing that role." Tin Tin giggled.

"I heard that!" Alan called out.

"Well, you know what you have to do if you want to save her, Allie." Gordon beamed, subtly looking over at Tin Tin.

Alan started to blush. He just couldn't admit that he liked her in front of his brothers! "I can't do that, who do you think I am?"

"If you don't do it then you won't get her back!" Gordon laughed, pointing towards Virgil. "Throw her in the pool!"

Virgil groaned, "But I've only just tied her to the diving board!"

"Well untie her and throw her in!"

Alan glared at Gordon. "I won't let you get away with this!"

"And what do you propose to do to stop me, dear brother?" Gordon challenged.

"This."

Gordon had to hold back a gasp as Alan charged towards him, giving him little time to react before he tackled him into the pool. They both landed with a splash and a wave of water bounced up, hitting Tin Tin and Virgil on the poolside. Scott, who had anticipated the wave had already taken shelter on top of one of the sun loungers so missed out on getting soaked.

Gordon coughed as he resurfaced in the pool and grabbed Alan's collar, pulling him above the water. "Alan, you ruined my plan!"

"Good. It serves you right for double-crossing me. I'm your partner in crime, remember?"

"Yeah but I was bored and couldn't find you! What d'ya expect a guy to do around here?"

Scott and Virgil laughed at the arguing pair and untied Tin Tin, helping her upright before the three walked indoors, but Alan and Gordon did not notice them leave, continuing to shout at each other.

"Ahem."

A gruff voice soon cut through the argument. Gordon and Alan nervously turned around to see their father staring down at them, arms folded and looking unamused at the two fully clothed Tracys arguing in the pool.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Jeff asked, knowing that it was probably related to one of Gordon's pranks.

"Uhh..." Alan started, looking over at Gordon for help.

The aquanaut looked around for the chance of escape, and soon decided to dive underwater away from their father's angry gaze. "Curses, foiled again!"

Jeff just raised an eyebrow and chuckled at Gordon's pathetic attempt to weasel his way out of trouble. Helping Alan out of the pool, he ruffled his youngest son's blonde locks before giving him a towel to dry off.

"Sorry dad." Alan apologised, rubbing his face with the towel.

"That's okay son. And don't worry about Gordon. I'm still grounding him."

An indignant whine came from the pool, causing both him and his father to laugh. They both turned and walked back inside, leaving a pouting Gordon in the pool.

No matter how old he got, Gordon was never too old to be grounded.


End file.
